


So Darlin', Darlin'

by OleanderToxin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Commission fic, Luna's also getting married to the four dingdongs bc she wears the strap in the relationship, Luna's mentioned only, M/M, Multi, Polyship Roadtrip, WE'RE GOIN' TO THE CHAPEL AN' WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: The day has arrived, and everyone is getting their things in the Regalia.  Their chat shows much of what they focus on, and their excitement fills the air.  Soon, a wedding.  Soon, the wedding.Commission for a friend





	So Darlin', Darlin'

A heavy rustle as the final bag was dragged down from Noctis' third story apartment, Gladiolus groaned, hand pinching the bridge of his nose at the sight. “Tell me now, why does the Princess here need three different bags of clothes?”

“Because he's going to a wedding, duh.” A chipper voice sounded from behind a bag and a flash of wild blond hair popped up. “We all are, I'm surprised you didn't pack more, big guy!”

“Not everyone has the same difficulties finding something to wear, Prompto.” A dusty brown patch of hair poked out from behind another bag as Ignis set the final bag down, slotting it in the back of the trunk as the other two did the same. “Besides, don't you have three bags too?”

“Yeah, but one is filled with camera stuff, not clothes,” Prompto's face flashed red as he was called out, the flush causing his spattering of freckles to stand out even more.

“So the other one is...?” Gladiolus leaned against the Regalia as he cocked an eyebrow at the slightly younger man, grinning from ear to ear as the blond fumbled with his belongings, slipping them into the trunk as carefully as he can be. “Don't tell me it's...”

“How salacious indeed,” Ignis chided with Gladiolus, toothy smile stretching across his face as the two of them teamed up on teasing Prompto. “Who would have thought our little Prompto would have such a collection.”

“Shut up!” the blond stuttered as he dropped his final bag in the trunk, hiding his face as he did so. “It's not, it's also clothes, I needed to keep my nice stuff separated from my normal stuff.”

“At least Prompto's normal stuff looks appropriate for him.” Noctis came in, setting his bags in the trunk, giving the blond a gentle pat on the head. “Unlike someone who used to dress like he was going to see an opera every day and now looks like he's going to the club.”

Ignis shot a scowl at Noctis, and for a brief moment the young prince actually thought he had cut a bit too deep with his sarcasm, but the dusty brunet smiled and pressed a kiss to Noctis' forehead. “You weren't complaining when I did take you out in these clothes.”

Prompto chuckled at the gentle tease while Noctis' face flushed three different shades of red. As Noctis finished packing his bags in, Gladiolus could only laugh. “At least his clothes fit nicely, do you have a pair of pants you can wear without belting it thrice over?”

“Baggy pants are comfortable.” Noctis huffed, face still burning at the teasing he was receiving.

“Well, I think everyone here looks handsome,” Prompto gave the other three men gentle kisses on the cheek, having just a bit of difficulty as he attempted to reach Gladio's face without the other leaning down for him. In the end, the larger man had to acquiesce to Prompto's desire, but everyone got their smooch. “Besides, we gotta look good. We're goin' to a wedding! Duh!”

“He does have a point,” Ignis smiled as he slid into the driver's seat, pressing a button on the dash to make the soft top fold down. “We do have to look our best on this wondrous occasion.”

“Point taken.” Gladiolus grinned, swinging his long legs over the top of the car door, able to get into his seat with little issue. “I mean, it ain't every day we get to be at a royal wedding.”

“No, we're not often given such an opportunity.” Ignis looked behind him, watching as Gladiolus took his seat, giving Prompto and Noctis a stare as they both also got in the car, less stylish than Gladio, but safer all the same.

“Yeah, I guess it's a big deal...” Noctis' face was still red at the thought of it. It was really happening. They were going to be going to see Luna, watch as he walked down the aisle. They're going to listen to his vows and...

“We're gettin' married!” Prompto threw up his hands in glee, his own cheeks still dusted with a pink flush. “I am so excited, you guys! It's wild, all of us and Luna, together?”  
Ignis grinned as he reached over to the younger blond, who designated himself shotgun, as always. He gave Prompto a gentle pat on the cheek, his own excitement subtle but there. “It is something to be excited about.”

“Yeah, I mean,” Gladiolus leaned forward to mess up Promto's hair, much to the blond's chagrin. “We got proposed to by a prince. Who the hell would'a thunk?”

“Right, right. I spoil you all rotten.” Noctis groaned, crossing a leg over the other in the back seat, behind Ignis. “Can we go? We've got shit to do.”

“Of course, dear.” Ignis smiled, looking back in the rearview mirror to Noctis who looked as embarrassed as he did on the night he proposed, offering all three of them rings.

Shifting the car into drive, Ignis spun the wheel as he pressed on the gas pedal, and the four of them were off, the wind in their hair. The first few minutes were quiet as the four of them sat, reflecting. Something about the whole situation was otherworldly. They were driving, going to meet with Noctis' father for the last time, and then they'll be off on the road to Altissia.

Prompto huffed, fumbling around with the radio controls, and Noctis watched his blond boyfriend's stylishly long photographer fingers fiddle with the settings until they hit a smooth voice, singing to the four of them.

“So darlin', darlin',” Gladiolus sang along, lowly, as he flipped his book open. “Stand by me.”

“Woah, stand by me.” The other three in turn tuned in and offered their own voice to the song. The tune, as cheesy as it was, filled the car with hope. So as long as the four of them stood together, not a thing could happen they couldn't handle.


End file.
